


On Fire and Water

by toasterfelon



Category: Deviant - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterfelon/pseuds/toasterfelon
Summary: Deviants don't marry all that often. Most don't live long enough.Somehow, Ben and Lily lived long enough to fall in love, get engaged, and end up at an altar neither imagined they'd ever see, surrounded by people they love.





	On Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the web serial "Deviant."

It’s been hell, getting to this point in the day.

Lily has spent the last few hours getting her suit finished, getting her guests together without a murder, getting her hair and makeup done, and trying to keep herself hidden from Ben, mostly because she has to pretend that she respects  _ any _ tradition.

Also, she kind of wants to see if he cries when she walks down the aisle. Sue her.

Eventually, though, she’s being bustled through the Terminus airship, into the main viewing room of the base. Through the closed doors, she can see the golden hue of sunset shining into the room.

She sighs, carrying her bouquet of cuttings from Shirley’s plants. She had grown the flowers into the biggest blooms possible, deep red roses and sea hollies and deep green vines all intermingled. It had taken Shirley ages to perfect, and when she gave the bundle of flowers to Lily, Lily had found herself speechless. She clutches the stems tightly, heart pounding.

Two guards open the door, leaving Lily to walk by herself into the viewing room. She keeps her breathing slow and even and makes eye contact with Benjamin, a soft smile on her face. He sneaks her a thumbs up.

He didn’t think he’d get this far.

The dress he’s wearing is uncomfortable, but he knows he looks good in it.

Lily, however, looks like goddamn royalty in her suit, detailed with lace he wasn’t allowed to see until now. The pattern matches the one on the floor-length dress he’s wearing. It’s not his fault he lights up when he sees the colors of the bouquet. It’s all too fitting.

They hadn’t had enough friends for bridesmaids or groomsmen, but they had managed a smattering of guests. Terminus, of course, with varying degrees of affection and mocking written on their faces; the beginnings of Cerberus, with Connie and Heather holding hands; Michelle sitting in the corner, a proud look in her eye as his own daughter sits in her lap, playing with a curl in Michelle’s hair. All the people in the world he can say he loves, all in one place, watching his dumb ass marry the love of his life.

And he was so sure he was going to die before he was 25.

The newly-ordained Gene doesn’t stop droning, following the lines that Lily had requested. Ben had let her handle this part, since it was her religion, anyway. She keeps looking up at Ben, their hands interlocked. However, she’s quickly learning that Gene didn’t have to say anything at all. She loves him. She loves him, she loves him, she loves him. There are no other words for it than that.

Ben begged for Lily to read her vows first, but he knows she can have whatever she wants from him when she makes puppy eyes at him. The first time he realized she could wield that seldom-used power, he was annoyed. Now, he loves it. Especially the sexy little grin after he concedes, when she knows he’s wrapped around her finger. Especially that.

When Gene tells Ben to suck it up and spit out his vow, he sighs, shaking his head at Lily. She just gives him that familiar smirk.

“Well, I think we both know I’m probably incredibly lucky or incredibly good-looking, considering I electrocuted you the first time I proposed, and you still went out with me.” There are a couple chuckles around the room. Lily’s smirk breaks into a shy beam as she rolls her eyes.

“ _ Just _ decent-looking enough to justify it,” she answers smoothly.

“Works for me.” He squeezes her hand. “Because, really, you ended up saving my life a couple times.

“And I don’t just mean that as literally rescuing me from death here and there. No, I mean that as changing the life I had planned for myself and showing me that I could - I could feel human with you.

“I never felt that way with anyone but you, Lillian Masters. You beat the shit out of a mess of a person and built something better out of the rubble. I wanted to be better, and you, and a couple other people here, helped me whip myself into enough shape that I could find myself falling in love with you.” Ben swears he hears a “damn straight” from Connie as the words keep tumbling out of his mouth.

“You let me break and put together the pieces, you let me fuck up and helped manage the fallout when I needed it, you - you saw me at my worst and decided I was still worth loving.” He suddenly feels a lump in his throat.

Ben comes back to reality just long enough to discover he can see the tears welling in Lily’s eyes, her lips starting to tremble through her smiling. That only brings him closer to bursting into tears and pulling Lily to his chest right here and now, but he bites back the urge, tipping his head up and blinking rapidly.

Lily squeezes his hand again. With that, he meets her eyes again with a shaky sigh. The smile he gives her is warmer than anyone in the room ever expected out of Benjamin Young.

He starts again. “I already swore to do the same for you in my own head, ages ago. But here I am, saying it one more time. I love you. And that means I’m going to spend the rest of my days trying to give you back a fraction of what you’ve given my ass.”

Lily shrugs. “I-It’s a good ass, I’ll give you that.” Her laughter is just as trembly as he expected, her shoulders shaking. He loves her. More than he ever thought he could.

Lily silently thanks the makeup artist who argued with her until she put on waterproof makeup. She had been convinced she wouldn’t need it. She had been lying to herself.

She bows her head for a second. Tears keep rolling down her cheeks, no matter what she tries to do. The crying only gets worse every time she looks at Ben and sees the reassuring look there, one that returns to full force after he finishes his vows and blinks back tears. She can’t care less about her own situation, though, when she looks at it. She’s never been this happy.

“I swore I wasn’t gonna cry,” she says, crying. Ben chuckles as he begins to let his thumb rub across the back of her hand, back and forth. A couple other guests laugh, too, but there are also sympathetic  _ awws _ from the room.

Ben’s voice is low enough that only Lily can hear him. “You’re okay.”

She sniffles. “I wasn’t gonna cry, and then you went and said that, and now I realize I’m really bad with words, and I thought that was your problem.”

A couple of seconds later, she’s ready, Ben’s thumb still sliding across her skin. “I-I hated myself. You knew that. You know I still do. Maybe that’s why I went out with the guy who proposed to me, then electrocuted me. I don’t know.

“But y-you loved me anyways, even though there’s s-so much about me to hate, and I don’t know how to thank you for that. I really don’t. You make me so damn happy, a-and you force me to see good in me, even if it’s only sometimes, because h-how can someone feel that way about me if there’s nothing good to love?” She’s full-on crying now, pausing to catch her breath. “You’re not perfect, and everyone here knows that, but you see something in me that I can’t see, and I hope you know I see the same in you, and I hope you know that I fucking love you enough that I’ll make you see it, too, even if I have to drag you all the way there.”

He winks. “I’d be into that.”

It makes her laugh, therefore helping Lily pull herself back together enough to stop openly sobbing. She nods to Gene. He gently rests his hand on her shoulder, then picks up the two rings placed next to him at the beginning of the ceremony. Each ring is a simple gold band.

As Ben recites whatever Gene tells him to say, he can’t stop looking away from Lily. She’s the most important thing in the room, and only she knows his hand shakes as he holds the ring against her fingers. It’s a blur when she does the same for him.

“Do you, Benjami-”

“I do.”

Gene huffs. “Danny owes me.”

Lily doesn’t even look in his direction as she answers. “Me, too.”

Ben sighs. “You all bet on me interrupting my own wedding? I-”

_ “Do you, _ Lillian Masters, take-”

“Yeah, I do.”

“You may now kiss the-” Ben tugs Lily into a kiss, one that he doubts he can forget. He ignores Gene’s playful sigh.

He, Benjamin Young, is a married man. And he’s never been more lucky.

Lily shuts her eyes, ignoring the smattering of applause, the extra fawning, the laughter from the interruptions.

This is it. He’s the one. She, Lillian Masters, ended up a married woman. And she’s never been more lucky.


End file.
